The new girl
by Pacrastination-Personified
Summary: Yumi is the new girl at school, she is dreading going but will a certain brown haired boy change that for her UXY
1. First day

Hey, sup dudes. This is my first story so please be nice; I would also like to thank fox kistune who told me how to do this, woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 1**

**First day**

'_Man I hate my life'_ yumi thought as she was sitting in her car.

She had just moved to France from Japan because her dad had got promoted

She loved her friends in Japan and her house, life was good there, well almost good, apart from every day when this girl (Sarah) in her year would always embarrass her or just call her a freak just because she was different.

Yeah yumi was different but not in a bad way, she liked normal music like the Kaiser chiefs, not like that crap that _Sarah _listened to, the songs don't even make sense, she also dressed different, she wore a pair of black skinny jeans that went into her boots and a black jumper that showed her belly button (he he belly button that's such a funny word…whoops back to the story).

'_Stupid school, I'm going to hate it here'_ yumi thought as she was coming up to the school

The car was just nearing the entrance of kadic where yumi would be living because yumi's parents would be too busy at home to pay attention to her

Yumi got out of the car and said goodbye to her dad, she smelled the air and let out a big sigh, she had her eyes closed so she didn't see what was coming next.

As yumi opened her eyes all she could see was this mop of brown hair coming towards her, before she knew it she was on the ground looking in to the most entrancing eyes she ever saw, she tried to look away but something was holding her back

Yumi had fallen on the ground but the person that had fallen on her landed right on top of her, with her hands on his chest and his legs pinned on either side of her, it would have been easy for her to get up but for some reason she didn't want to get up

' _I think I'm going to like it here' _was yumi last thought

woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**so I hope you liked the story so fare, put into mind it's my first story so please be nice.**

**This message is for purplelover I will get all the purple from you if it's the last thing I do**

**Please review, bye everybody (bye doctor nick)**

**Banana123**

**xxx**


	2. Introductions

Wooooooo hooooooo a new chapter, go me I will try to make this longer than the other ok…(nobody reply's)………..ok

Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter2

Introductions

"Heh…. sorry about that i…eh wasn't looking where I was going" the brown haired boy said as he was helping yumi to her feet.

As yumi was being helped up she noticed a lot of people were staring at her and one girl seemed to be glaring at her, but yumi just shrugged it off.

"That's ok, I shouldn't of had my eyes closed" yumi replied

"Eh…. Why did you have your eyes closed anyway" he replied

"Emm…. because I'm new here and I was just getting ready to take the plunge and could you please tell me why that girl is glaring at me" yumi answered back

"Oh her that's sissy, she's probably just jealous because your like the hottest girl ever" Ulrich said with a cheeky smirk on his face

Yumi just blushed at this comment_ 'did he just say that…a guy like him thinking I'm hot he must be joking…you never found out his name…go on ask him' _yumi thought

"Mmm well can I ask you what your name is" yumi asked

"Oh sorry I forgot, my name is Ulrich, what's yours" Ulrich replied

"Mines yumi i…" yumi started to say but she was cut of by the bell

"I'll see you later…. maybe you might want to have lunch with me later" Ulrich asked.

"I might…. if you act good enough, I might just think about it…see ya" yumi replied with a smirk on her face.

Yumi ran off with her books clutched to her chest thinking about what she just said_ 'was I flirting with him, there's something about him that just makes me act that way around him… Oh well I better got to the principals office'_

With Ulrich 

'_Wow now that's a girl'_ Ulrich thought while he was heading to German (I know Ulrich and the CL gang don't do German but they always go to the same classes so I changed it).

"Ok class when using wenn sentences you put the 2 verbs in the middle for example wenn Toni krank ist, geht er krankenhaus" the teacher blabbed on like this for the rest of the class.

Ulrich wasn't listening though all he could think about was that girl he met. Sure he had dated a lot of girls, they were willing to, but this girl was just playing hard to get, maybe that's what attracted him to her.

!_RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG_!

"Oh well I'll think about it later" Ulrich said to himself as he headed off to science.

"Yoh dude wassup" Ulrich's best friend odd asked

"Nothin much, but I ran into this really hot chick this morning" Ulrich answered.

"Did you ask her out" odd questioned him

"I tried to but she said only if I acted good, normally a girl would be dying to go out with me but I guess she was just playing hard to get" Ulrich said with a hint of frustration.

"Well this will be a challenge for you then" said odd sitting down at his desk

"I guess so," Ulrich said putting his hands in his face.

Ulrich didn't see sissy coming up to his desk. He took his face out of his hands just in time to see about to sit next to him, as if on reflex he put his hand on the desk and said "taken".

"By who" sissy replied putting her hands on her hips

"By my books" Ulrich said putting his books on the chair.

"Humph" sissy huffed.

"Nice one dude" odd said giving his friend a high five.

Just as they finished the high five the principal walked in

"Hello students, you may take your seats" all the students sat down and listened to the principal.

"We have a new student with us today and her name is yumi ishiyama, now I'm trusting you to make her feel at home" said the principals and with that he walked out.

"Hello Miss ishiyama, please take a seat next to Mr. stern in the back now class," said Mrs. Hertz.

Yumi looked around the room and saw the seat that was vacant was the one next to the guy she was talking to earlier.

She went down to sit next to him but he didn't seem to notice she was standing next to him cause he continued to look out the window.

She noticed his books on the chair and looked at him with a confusing look

"Ahhem…"yumi coughed

This caught Ulrich's attention and he turned around to see who it was, when he saw who it was he froze which he normally didn't do.

" Yumi what are you doin here" Ulrich asked nervously

"I'm in this class now and your books are on my seat" yumi answered calmly.

"Oh sorry about that…my bad" Ulrich said

Sissy noticed Ulrich talking to Yumi then yumi sitting down next to him, when she saw this she got really jealous.

"Hey I thought you said that that seat was taken" sissy said angrily

"It is" Ulrich said putting an arm around yumi's shoulder

At this contact yumi's cheeks started turning red

"It's taken by yumi," he said taking his arm of her shoulder

At the end of class yumi was in a daydream so she didn't hear the bell, Ulrich saw the chance to make his move.

He put his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

This brought yumi out of her daydream and her heart started to flutter when she realized it was Ulrich that had his arms around her

He then whispered in her ear "I'll see you at lunch"

Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That was longer than chapter one, well I hope you like it

Please review, bye everybody (bye doctor nick)

Banana123

Xxx


	3. Lunch

Wattup dudes, you's are all awesome for reviewing …I love you all…(not in a gay way). Here are some messages for my reviewers

**Deadinside72: it would be very weird if I made yumi a player, tanx 4 reviewing**

**Purplelover: I guess I'll have to settle but only if I get a tiny tiny bit of lavender, tanx 4 reviewing**

**Fox kistune: I don't even now what it means, I just remembering my teacher saying it, tanx 4 reviewing.**

**Katfish xX: fox kistune is not helping me she just told me how to put the story up, tanx 4 reviewing.**

**Now on with the story**

**Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 3**

**Lunch**

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD" odd yelled as he came into the lunchroom. 

"Odd can you please keep it down, people are staring…(looks at people)…hey how you doin" Ulrich said with a bit of embarrassment in his voice.

"I can't contain it Ulrich, there's so much to choose from, pizza, spaghetti, chicken and…(starts to drool) potatoes with melted cheese melted on it" odd said while drooling.

"Well pick one and just sit down" Ulrich said angrily

"Hmmmm… I'll have them all" odd declared

"WHAT…you can't eat them all" Ulrich said shocked

"Ohh yeah…just watch" odd said handing the lunch lady 25euro

"WOW odd do you think you have enough food" Jeremy said while aelita giggled.

"I don't know… I think I need more, hold on" odd said while running up to get more.

"Wait…no. That's not what I…" Jeremy said before being interrupted

"Give it up Jeremy he's gone" aelita said while laughing.

"Hey what's on your mind Ulrich, you seem like your in a daze" questioned Jeremy.

Ulrich still didn't answer.

"Hello earth to Ulrich" said Jeremy waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh what" Ulrich said snapping out of his daze.

"He's just bummed because some chick said no to him," said odd returning with 3 deserts.

"She didn't say no" Ulrich retorted back.

"Oh yeah then where is she" odd re-butted

"There she is there," said Ulrich getting up from his chair.

Yumi had just entered the lunch room where it was packed, she saw Ulrich coming up to her and her heart started to flutter, she decided to have a bit of fun with him.

"Well hello there, have you decided weather to have lunch with me" Ulrich said hopefully.

"Yes and I decided not to" yumi said trying not to laugh at his expression.

"Huh…but why not…I thought" Ulrich said before he was interrupted.

" you thought your charms had won me over" yumi questioned.

"Well yeah, I did" Ulrich answered bewildered.

"Think again pretty boy, I said I would have lunch with you if you were good, but you've been a very bad boy, maybe tomorrow "yumi said walking of very proud of herself.

This left a very shocked Ulrich but this only made him want her more.

"Well" asked odd

"She said no" Ulrich answered sadly

**Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Well that the end of this chapter, hope you liked it, I'll try update soon**

**Please review, bye everybody (bye doctor nick)**

**Banana123**

**Xxx**


	4. A xana attack

Thanks to all my reviewers, here are some answers to them and by some I mean 1

**Lyoko lover: I live in Ireland so I've only seen the first season, tanx 4 reviewing.**

**On with the story……………….**

**Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 4**

**A xana attack**

Yumi's P.O.V 

As yumi left a gob smacked Ulrich she started thinking

'_Why did I just do that, I do like him ……don't I?'_ yumi thought.

"Hey yumi over here" called a girl with brown hair.

"Oh hey aoife" yumi answered while sitting in a chair opposite aoife.

Let me start from well the start, in my last class before lunch I sat beside this girl called aoife. She started talking to me saying how she was the new girl last month and how hard it was to make friends.

She asked if I wanted to have lunch with her, I was about to say I was eating lunch with someone else, but then I decided Ulrich wouldn't miss me that much………..would he.

Aoife had short brown hair in to tiny pigtails at the back and green eyes, she wore a long purple jumper and a short light purple denim skirt, she had black tights on that went into a pair of black boots (kinda like yumi's).

Normal P.O.V 

"So why did Ulrich want to talk to you?" aoife questioned

"Oh nothing, he just asked if I wanted to have lunch with him" yumi answered calmly.

"And you said no, WHY" aoife practically shouted

"Shhhh keep it down" yumi said slapping her hand across aoife's mouth.

"Oh sorry…but why did you say no" aoife said shocked.

"Aoife my friend, I learned that if you play hard to get it will make the guy want you more" yumi said slyly

"Oh…maybe I should do that to od…." Aoife started to say but then realized what she was about to say and put her hand to her mouth.

"Who's odd" yumi interrogated.

"Mmm he's nobody" aoife tried to cover.

"Spill girl" yumi said

"Ok fine then, he's one of Ulrich's friend" aoife confessed

"Really…point him out for me" yumi asked looking around

"He's sitting beside Ulrich, he's the one with the pointy hair and the purple blob in the middle (yay purple)"aoife said pointing to him.

Yumi looked over in the direction aoife was pointing in, she saw odd and approved of him but then she saw Ulrich looking at her, she stared him in the eyes unable to break contact, he then winked at her and gave her a seductive smile.

At this yumi turned away and started to blush.

"Now you spill about Ulrich" aoife said turning the table's around.

"There's nothing to spill about" yumi said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah sure, I'm going to get it out of you," aoife said staring yumi straight in the eyes.

"Whatever, don't you think you have enough food (sound like anyone)" yumi asked looking at all the food aoife had.

"I don't know…I think I need more, hold on" aoife said while getting up to get more food.

As aoife was getting up to get more Ulrich saw his chance to go talk to yumi.

Yumi had her face in her hands so she didn't see him sitting in aoife's place.

"Tired?" Ulrich questioned

"Ulrich…when did you get here" yumi asked shocked.

But before Ulrich could answer, a giant laser came shooting trough the window and almost hitting yumi, but Ulrich saw this and jumped at her and they landed on the ground.

They would have been blushing at the position they were in but they were too concerned on there safety.

Ulrich got up helping yumi; he then saw another laser being shot so he grabbed yumi's hand and started to run.

Jeremy was calling Ulrich, so he picked up his phone, still holding yumi's hand.

"Jeremy what is going on?" Ulrich asked

"Xana is attacking, try to make it to the factory" Jeremy said sternly

"I can't the crab is after us (that's what shot the laser)"Ulrich said worried.

"Ok fine try and get away from it but don't lead it to the factory ok" Jeremy said a little frustrated.

"Ok bye…(he hung up)…come on yumi" Ulrich said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Where are we going?" she said worried.

"Into the school, we'll try and loose him in there" Ulrich said bursting trough the doors.

He ran up the stairs and looked around for somewhere to hide

He saw a small closet and trough the door open and pushed yumi in, he then heard a crash downstairs and tried to fit in to.

"Ulrich what is go…" yumi started to say before se was interrupted.

Ulrich put his finger on her mouth as he heard the sound of the crab coming by.

The crab stopped outside the closet but it moved on.

He let out a big sigh of relief but hen realized how close him and yumi where and started to blush.

It was a good thing it was kinda dark because she was blushing to.

Because of how close it was yumi's hands were on his chest while his arms were wrapped around her waist.

They slowly started to lean in (Ulrich is taller than yumi)

Just as there lips meet a big white light engulfed them.

Ulrich felt himself being engulfed and cursed it for it's rotten timing.

'_Damn you, you stupid white light' _cursed in his mind

**Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I hope that chapter was long enough for you and I know it's a crap ending**

**Please review, bye everybody (bye doctor nick)**

**Banana123**

**Xxx**


	5. Explaining

Thanks all for reviewing, sorry I didn't review yesterday. I was at a gig…. Go Maximo Park and the arctic monkeys yeah

**Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 5**

**Explaining**

"I hate xana so much" Ulrich said walking onto his dorm room.

"And why would that be" odd said as his friend came in.

"If he didn't attack then we wouldn't of had to go into the past then I would have been able to kis…" Ulrich began to say but stopped himself.

"What you kissed someone, who was it" odd questioned

" No one" Ulrich answered

"Sure, was this no one a certain new girl that just arrived" odd said with a sly grin on his face.

"Shut up odd," Ulrich said turning in his bed.

"Whatever, I'll get it out of you some way" odd said getting into his bed.

**The next morning**

" Hey, jer whats wrong," asked odd.

Jeremy was typing on his laptop with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh nothing, it's just that there's something wrong with the rttp (return to the past) trip" Jeremy said concerned.

" Whats wrong with it" asked Ulrich.

" It says here that if you made any contact with a person during the rttp trip then there going to remember everything that happened( I know lame but I couldn't think of anything else)" said Jeremy.

"Really, oh shit…I mean we may have a problem" said Ulrich worried.

"Why what happened?" Jeremy said cocking his eyebrow.

"Emm…well I may have made contact with someone during the trip" Ulrich said really fast.

"Who?" asked Jeremy

"Ehh… you know that new girl yumi, yeah I might have kissed her," said Ulrich

" You what" Jeremy said looking worried that someone might figure out there secret.

" I knew you kissed someone" odd said pointing and shouting at Ulrich making people turn around

" Who cares about that, right now we got to worry about her finding out our secret" Jeremy said worried.

With yumi 

' _What the hell, didn't I do this already' _yumi thought as she walked into the lunchroom.

"Hey yumi whats up" greeted aoife.

"Aoife what day is it" yumi said grabbing aoife by the shoulders.

"It's Tuesday, why, whats wrong" asked aoife

" I don't know…. (Yumi spotted Ulrich) but I'm going to find out.

With the gang 

"Oh shit here she comes," cursed odd

"Ehh Ulrich, can I talk to you for a minute" asked yumi.

"Emm…. yeah sure, why not" Ulrich said uncertain.

Ulrich shot Jeremy a questioning look, saying should I tell. Jeremy looked at the gang and then turned to Ulrich nodding at him.

Ulrich and yumi walked outside and sat on a bench.

"Well…are you going to tell me why it's Tuesday again" yumi asked giving Ulrich a questioning look.

"Emm… well it starts like this" Ulrich started

Ulrich started to tell yumi about xana, Lyoko, aelita and how she's not from earth but from a virtual world.

When he ended yumi just looked really confused. Ulrich waved his hand in front of yumi's face.

"Hello, earth to yumi" Ulrich said waving his hand in front of her face

Yumi turned to Ulrich and said "you wanna run me through that again"

**Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Well that's the end of that chapter, I know it was short and I haven't updated in like forever, but I had writers block, so any idea's for next chapter will be welcome**

**Please review, bye everybody (bye doctor nick)**

**Banana123**

**Xxx**


	6. The factory

What up dudes, sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I hope you like the chapter, I would like to thank Hawkeye for giving me the idea

I'll keep my word and I'll dedicate this chappie to you Hawkeye

**Anyway on with the story**

**I'm goin to say chapter seven or else it will get confusing**

**Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 7 **

**The factory **

"Emm…well… it's like…. wait how about I show you" Ulrich asked.

" Show me what? " yumi asked confused.

" You'll see" Ulrich said grabbing yumi's hand.

Ulrich then ran with yumi to the manhole (hand in hand may I remind). He then pulled the cover off and looked at yumi. She had a confused look on her face, Ulrich just laughed and descended down the manhole.

"Do I have to go down there" yumi asked.

"Afraid so" Ulrich answered.

"Aww man…no fair, these are new jeans" yumi complained.

" Oh stop being a total girl and get down here" Ulrich teased

At that comment yumi climbed down the ladder while muttering something under here breath along the lines of " …how dare he…man I'll show him…stupid guys thinking there superior to us…humph"

Ulrich then grabbed his skateboard and turned to face yumi

"Can you skate?" Ulrich asked tossing a skateboard to her.

" You really don't know girls do you" yumi said walking past Ulrich

She then jumped on the skateboard and skated of but then stopped and turned to Ulrich

"Ehh…do you know where to go" yumi said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Girls" Ulrich said under his breath while skating off.

"What did you say"yumi yelled after him

When they reached the end of the tunnel, Ulrich started to climb a ladder that led to the factory. When he got to the top he climbed out and offered a hand to help yumi up.

She was about to say no but then she looked into his eyes and saw the kindness in them…the real Ulrich (I know, it's sappy but it's sweet and anyone who slags it shall be hunted and put on a rotisserie, you know the thing that spins above a fire…mwa ha ha ha)

He helped her up and they started running towards the factory

When they got there Ulrich grabbed onto a rope and swung down

"Emm…Ulrich, I'm a little afraid of heights" yumi said worried.

"Don't worry I catch you if you fall" Ulrich said looking up at her.

"Oh great…. thanks for the reassurance" yumi said sarcastically.

Yumi slowly grabbed onto the rope and shimmied down the rope. She thought she had reached the ground so she let go, but then soon realized she was about 3 feet from the ground.

Ulrich kept his word and caught her just when she was going to fall onto the ground.

"Emm… thanks" yumi said looking deeply into his eyes.

"Ehh… Your welcome" Ulrich said putting her onto the ground.

They slowly walked over to the elevator there shoulders or hands briefly touching each other. They must have said sorry at least 100 times before they reached the elevator.

"Are you sure your ready for this" Ulrich asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" yumi said back

Ulrich then pressed the button to go down. Yumi got scared of the sound when it went down and clung onto Ulrich. She looked at him; he was just about to kiss her when she turned her head.

" Whats wrong yumi" Ulrich asked with concern in his eyes.

"It's you Ulrich" yumi said sadly.

"What about me" he asked again.

"I've heard stories about you Ulrich, about your many girlfriends and how when you get bored with them you just dump them and leave them heartbroken" yumi said pacing the elevator.

" …And did you her that my last girlfriend was 1 year ago, and how I realized what a jerk I was and that I changed my ways" Ulrich said walking closer to her

"No I didn't her that" yumi said stopping to look at Ulrich.

"Well I did, and you're the only girl that has ever turned me down and yet I still go after, don't you think that if I was still the same old Ulrich I would have just moved on" Ulrich said putting his arms around her waist.

"I suppose" yumi said resting into his embrace.

" Yumi, you're the only girl for me and you always will" Ulrich said leaning down and placing a short and painful kiss on her lips. When he parted she quickly moved in a kissed him again only not as short and a lot more passionate.

He soon began to french the kiss up a bit and vice versa (if you know what I mean, nudge nudge)

This kiss went on until the doors of the elevator began to open.

Yumi slowly stepped out of the elevator and she was gob smacked

"You weren't kidding about this place" yumi said still shocked.

"I never lie" Ulrich said walking up beside yumi.

**Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sorry again for the delay but I hope you like this chapter**

**Please review, bye everybody (bye doctor nick)**

**Banana123**

**Xxx**


	7. Holy Shi

I just had the sudden urge to update this story dunno why

Well here goes, hopefully I won't go off topic

Here ya go

**Holy Shi-**

"Holy shit Ulrich, you weren't kidding...this place is amazing" yumi said still dumbfounded

"Yumi I'm a lover not a liar" Ulrich replied with a smirk

"Why aren't you witty" yumi retorted

"I like to think so" Ulrich shot back

Yumi walked around the computer room, tracing her fingers over the super computer. Ulrich was amused by yumi's amazement. She really was beautiful. He couldn't help but stare at her. The way her eyes would open wide at everything new she found. How her mouth was open a little at the wonderful things she was witnessing. He snapped himself out of his trance

"Hey yumi, if you think this place if amazing...you wanna see something even more spectacular" Ulrich asked

"I dunno do I want to" yumi said walking towards him

"I'm sure of it" Ulrich walked past her towards the supercomputer

He created her a profile on the super computer. It only took a few minutes; Ulrich at least knew how to do that 

much on the computer. He set a timer for the materialisation on the scanners

"Alright...let's go!" Ulrich said grabbing yumi's hand again and headed towards the elevator

They descended down towards the scanner room. When the doors opened yumi yet again was in awe

"Holy sweet mother divine of James street" yumi said being even more amazed

"Hahhah what?" Ulrich asked laughing at her remark

"Ha oh...nothing" yumi said stepping out of the elevator

"Hurry up get in" Ulrich said ushering her in the scanner

"What! I have to get in there" yumi asked stopping cause she was scared to get into the scanner

"Yes now mush get in before times up" Ulrich said finally getting her in

"but I...ulrich...it-" yumi was cut off by Ulrich planting a kiss on her

"now, better" Ulrich said getting into her scanner

"...a little" yumi said smiling

The two of the got in. Within seconds both of them were being materialised onto lyoko. Yumi started to panic because she didn't know what was going on but before she could react she was suddenly in the air. 

After she was fully materialised she dropped to the ground. This being her first time of course she fell on her tush.

"Ouch...you could have warned me about that" yumi said getting up and rubbing her bottom.

"Wooohoah! You are looking mighty fine Miss Yumi" Ulrich said checking out yumi

Yumi was wearing the battle suit she has in the new episodes (I thought the geisha outfit made her look gay and manly) Ulrich noticed it stuck to her in all the right places. Every curve was insinuated

'Oh boy' was all he could think

"Wipe your mouth drooly" yumi said giggling a bit

"oh haha very funny" Ulrich said advancing on her "so how's that bottom of yours, need me to rub it Ulrich said wrapping his hands around her waist then slid them down to her bottom

"I think it needs a little rubbing...but why don't we leave that till later" yumi said with a smirk

"Oh, you tease" Ulrich said moving his hands away "well here you have it, this is lyoko"

"Now this right here, this is spectacular" yumi said looking around in amazement

"If you look to your side you have two fans, there your weapons" Ulrich showed her

"Weapons! Your shittin me" yumi said reaching for her fans "wow! There so pretty"

"Try throwing them" Ulrich suggested

Yumi threw one of her fans but it didn't go far and just fell to the ground. She went over and picked it up. She noticed Ulrich laughing a bit and decided to use him as a target "run little boy"

"After that lame attempt I don't need to worry" Ulrich said smirking a bit

"You sure about that" yumi said, she then aimed for Ulrich and threw it directly for his head. It was heading directly for his head and just as she aimed it knocked him on the head.

"Hey! What the hell" Ulrich said rubbing his head

"I may not be good at throwing but I have brilliant aim" yumi said as she caught the fan that returned to her

"You could have told me" Ulrich said still rubbing his sore head

"Aww come here" yumi said, she walked over and kissed the top of his head where it hurt, she cupped his cheeks and then kissed his cheek then the side of his mouth. Then finally landed on his mouth where her kiss was greatly accepted. Ulrich circled his arms around her waist pulling her in closer to him. Then the kiss was deepened with yumi's hand resting on the back of his neck. The kiss was so passionate. It started out so simple but I guess the two of them got carried away a 

bit. Their kiss was suddenly interrupted as yumi was hit in the back

"What the hell was that!" yumi asked rubbing her back

"Shit...we'll here's some practise for you, see those things" Ulrich pointed to the two oncoming creatures

"Yeah?" yumi answered

"Yeah there hornets, there not nice" Ulrich finished

"I see" yumi said

"well go on...kill' em" Ulrich said edging her on

"What...em ok" yumi aimed for one of the hornets. She threw it and hit the hornet dead on. She really did have great aim.

Ulrich threw his katana and killed the other one. After both had been killed Ulrich decided that it was time to go.

"Ok I think you've had enough fun...time to go" Ulrich said sheathing his katana

"Really...but no more monsters" yumi said looking disappointed

"Nope, not now anyway, but trust me this won't be your last visit

"ok fine, but how are we going to get back" yumi said looking at Ulrich. Ulrich looked back at yumi and started smiling

"like this" just then Ulrich brought out his katana in a flash and dug it straight into yumi's stomach

"wha- aah-" yumi said before being devertualised

When yumi was gone Ulrich stabbed himself in the gut and was brought back to the real worls

Yumi then feel out of the scanner collapsing to the ground. She felt exhausted.

"The first trip does that to you" Ulrich walked over and helped yumi off the ground. When she was up she punched Ulrich in the arm

"Why did you stab me" yumi said not knowing what just happened

"It's the only way to divertualise someone if no one is at the super computer" Ulrich said rubbing his arm

"You could have warned me" yumi said finally gaining composure

"I wanted to see you reaction" Ulrich said "now come on its time to go back to kadic

The two of them walked back to the elevator and rode it all the way to the top. Both of them walked out of the factory and yumi really didn't want to go back into the sewers so they decided to walk the scenic route. Whilst walking back Ulrich intertwined his and yumi's hands together. She looked at him and smiled. Yumi didn't know if it was to soon to be getting involved with Ulrich. She had only been attending kadic for 3 days. 

She decided to mention it to him later but right now she might as well enjoy the company

She had a lot of excitement for one day and right now she just wanted to bask in the company of a fine looking man. Here's hoping Ulrich was being serious when he said he changed

Cause she was starting to like him...a whole lot

**Well that's it. After a good 2 years Heres the update. I am VERY sorry it took so long**

**Very very sorry. But I was more interested in my other stories**

**Well read and review and I will reply to all your reviews**

**Banana123**

**Xxx**


End file.
